roleplayrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Owen Hardy/Team Amazon Chart
Team Amazon is one of three teams this season, consisting of Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra, and Tyler. Member's: Tyler (Leader) Heather Sierra Gwen Courtney Fifty Days around the world: Team Amazon was formed in the seasons first challenge which was lap around the plane, Sierra and Tyler cam back first and were placed on Team A, Later Courtney,Heather and Gwen tied in Fourth place so Chris put all three of them on Team A which Heather found as a Rigged coincidence, Althought Tyler was sadden about not being on the same team as bridgette while Sierra was enjoyed by this, Chris then chose team A to be called Team Amazon, Then the team has to pick a Leader Both Heather and Courtney Nominated themselves as leader's however Sierra volunteered Tyler which she and Gwen raised there hands, Chris then gave them their next challenge which was to find a key hidden on the plane, Heather and Courtney argued about where to search when Sierra tells them about Tyler's Keen sense from season one So Tyler suggests going to the economy class which Heather agreed with Sierra's Idea While Courtney and Gwen being to think about Voting Tyler off soon, Once they get to the econom class Courtney begins to complain why she should have been leader but soon Sierra finds the key for them and winds the challenge while Calling Tyler Honey Bunny schmoopy poo. In Da Nile: In First Class Heather, Courtney and Gwen are sitting from each other when Courtney talks about why she should of been leader while Heather still trys to act friendly about Sierra while Gwen could'nt care Meanwhile Sierra is talking to Tyler at the mini Bar where Sierra tells him about her stroys of beoming president of her own fan blogs which Tyler is bored about until Sierra mentions Bridgette in a bad tone, Tyler talks about Sierra being nuts in the confessional but shes the only one on the team that takes him serciouly. Later the Plane lands in Eygpt for it's first challenge where Heather questions about what's great about the Pyramind where Courtney tells her about the Great Pyramid of Giza, Once they had to picka camel for part one of the challegen Heather Immediently Pushes Noah away and picks the first Camel but Sierra then choose another Camel as it reminds her of Tyler which Heather changes her mind and goes with her camel. During the Race Heather complains on how slow the camel is which Courtney then suggest throwing of Gwen, Now that Duncan is her girlfriend now, Sierra then talks more about how Tyler snores up to 3.6 seconds and about a dream he had about her, But Tyler talks about the real dream in the confessiona while Heather talks about how Crazy Sierra is while Sierra knows all of Heather's stratergys as she watched all of Camp and Studio Drama atleast 32 times. Heather then spots Team Victroy from a Distance which Gwen asks if they can see Duncan, Heather then tells the camel to move quickly and kicks it which causes the Camel to heave her off its back which Sierra defends the camel calling it Tyler 2 Gwen remarks Their friendship whici Heather choose to walk the rest of the way, Team Amazon are the second team to arrive at the Nile river as for coming second they are given a eygptain vase which Courtney picks up, Once the race to the other side of the river chris cannot see Team Amazon until he turns around to see that they have already made it across in fact they found the motor first which resulted in them wining the challenge and spend the rest of te next trip in first class. New York Pity: The Episode starts with Gwen and Tyler Relaxing while the interns give them foot massages, Tyler still feels down about Bridgette not being there but Gwen assures him that She and Cody are just friends and reminds of her experince with Trent, Just the Courtney comes and demands to have her turn which Gwen then leaves again in the conefssional Courtney talks about Gwen and how she plans on throwing a challenge in hopes of getting rid of her, Meanwhile Heather is listening to Sierra talk about the chances they have aginst Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot whihc are low, Sierra explains that Ducnan,Lindsay,Geoff and Justin are some of the shows most powerful compeitors and that without Sadie to screw things up there unperdicitable and even states that if Team Amazon loses then Heather would be eliminated she is not valueable, Later everyone arrives at New York City for their next location Gwen also comments the dangerous challenge that Chris has given them, First they have to Climb up onto The Statue of Liberty on a rope Courtney insitsed that Gwen goes first incase it breaks and kills her But Heather decides to go first in a attempt to prove she is important to them. While Climbs Courtney tries to fake a Rope Burn in a attempt to slow them down but Their Team made it up to the top of Lady Liberty first Courtney tries again to Fake a Leg Cramp to make them lose but Heather once again stops it by Going instead and succcesfully gets the Carriage off the spike and then slides down the pole followed by Gwen and Tyler, Courtney continues to fake a Leg injury to make her team lose but Sierra confussed it for a real injury and helps her by picking her up and goes down the slide with her, Team Amazon arrives at the Park in first place and earn invinsibiliy and a advantage in part one of next episodes challenge, Sierra also talks in the confessional about how she fake Heather into thinking she was not valuable so she can do her best in the challenge, Team Amazon did not need to do part two of the challenge since have all ready won. Meat Your Maker: Courtney, Gwen and Heather are relaxing on the Sofa reading Magazines when Courtney tries to purasde them into losing the next challenge but to no avail. Meanwhile Tyler talks to Sierra about about why he is upset about missing Bridgette, She explains beacuse they have won too much now he can see her which Gives Tyler the idea to throw the next challenge, For their next challenge they arrive in Germany where Chris gives them shovels and the task to shovel raw meat into a Grinder to fill fill up their ride down a hill, Chris also assings Blaineley to help them since they won back in New York. However Blaineley,Tyler,Courtney and Gwen gave up on the challenge leaving Heather and Sierra to do the hard work however Heather successfully makes the sasuages but came second place in part one, Chris then makes two people from each team participate in the next challenge which is dancing on a platform rigged with Electric, Heather and Gwen are chosen from their team, Heather is pitted against DJ but Heather is more focused on spying on Courtney which DJ managed to Trip her which knocked her off the platform meanwhile Gwen is pitted against her own boyfriend Duncan who warns her about Courtney's attempt to throw challenges to try and eliminate her upon hearing this Gwen makes her own plan to get rid of her to she jumps off the platform and loses, Chris Declares Team Chris as the winners but a Tie breaker was need to see who is facing elimination bettween Team Amazon and Team Victory once agains Chris picks Tyler and Bridgette to go against each other, but Tyler begins to hallucinate See Cody instead of Bridgette which causes him to Tackle her off the platform, Since Birdgette hit the snow first Team Amazon was deemed safe from elimination. Eliminations: Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 5.10.56 PM.png|Sierra and Tyler are the First two back and are place in Team A Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 5.14.35 PM.png|Heather, Gwen and Courtney are tied and are all Place on Team A Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 5.49.25 PM.png|Chris: Team A, you're hereby dubbed as... Team AMAZON! Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 6.24.12 PM.png|Tyler: Honey... bunny... schmoopy poo? *shudders* Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 6.31.31 PM.png|Team Amazon Win their first challenge in Around the World in Fifty Days Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 6.39.59 PM.png|Gwen and Duncan's relationship becomes Official Screen Shot 2014-03-24 at 6.47.20 PM.png|Courtney: Okay! That is IT. She may have thought she was in trouble before, but she's in HUGE trouble now! If I want that boyfriend-stealing wannabe out of this game, I have to make sure the Amazons lose. Then, I'll eliminate that pathetic goth girl and win the million! ALL. TO. MYSELF Screen Shot 2014-03-28 at 3.34.27 PM.png|Heather, Courtney and Gwen in First Class Screen Shot 2014-03-28 at 3.46.26 PM.png|Tyler and Sierra in the Mini Bar Room of First Class 195px-Australia_heather_finger_cross.png|Heather: After the way Courtney's been acting all morning, SHE'S lucky her FACE is still intact! Screen Shot 2014-03-28 at 4.29.19 PM.png|Tyler: That so-called dream I was having? A nightmare about Sierra chasing me through a dark forest in Switzerland. I don't love HER, I love Bridgette! If only she'd pay a little attention to me every now and then. 195px-Broadway7.PNG|Sierra: Heather thinks she's using me buuut she's forgetting that I've watched every single episode of this show at least thirty-two times. I know every single one of her tactics, but boy! Does it feel good to have THE Heather cater to MY every whim! Screen Shot 2014-03-28 at 4.44.01 PM.png|Chris did not notice That Team Amazon have already crossed the finish line and won the challenge 1.Sierra_&_Heather.png|Sierra tells Heather about their Chances against Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot 2.Vaulable.png|Heather: Me? Not VALUABLE? I LED my team back in Camp Drama, AND I am WAY smarter than any of THOSE lunatics. Could Sierra be right? Am I... the next one to go?! D: 3.Pole.png|Team Amazon discussing who should climb the rope first 4. Carraige.png|Heather Manages to get Team Amazon's Carriage from the spike 5 Con.JPG|Sierra: OF COURSE I knew Heather was valuable, DUH. But her insecurity worked to our advantage. As soon as I sensed Team Amazon had a chance at losing, I toyed with Heather's emotions and made her think the whole team was against her! Now, we're in first class again and I get to spend even MORE time with Tyyyylllleeeer. Man, am I good or what? 6. Win.png|Team Amazon wins again in New York Pity Category:Blog posts